Briar Sammy
by 1Pagan3
Summary: Wee!Chester! Dean 10, Sammy 6... When a dare results in the yougest Winchester being transformed, what will it take for John and Dean to get him back in one piece; not to mention back to himself?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok, so you really don't want to know where this came from... can we puleeze just chalk it up to a busy season gone awry? No? Well hell's bell's, ok, just don't hunt me down for it, ok? Also... as usual I want to thank Sammygirl1967 for all her encouragement, double checking, and all around good to have around type person!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kripke's creation, of course if one day he'd like to share, I'm more than willing to accept just drop me a PM to let me know.

* * *

Ten year old Dean Winchester was just about to round the corner leading to the school playground when he heard his little brother in what could only be described as defiant disbelief. Smirking, he wondered who got Sammy wound up this time. For a little guy his brother could get worked up over the tiniest things, mostly because he felt that things had to be done 'just so'. Finally he got to where his brother and a little girl were standing as if they were facing off, and he wondered what they could be arguing about.

"I am too Sammy Winchester!"

"You are not, you're lying!"

"Am not!"

"You're right Ann, your not… a witch!" Sammy said smugly, knowing that she walked right into that one.

"I AM TOO!" screamed the little girl. "I'll prove it to you!"

Fascinated, Dean wondered what was going on and stood silently behind his little brother sure that he had misunderstood. He was even more shocked when Sammy issued the challenge which was entirely out of character for his little brother.

"Go ahead, I double dog dare you!"

The little girl Ann looked at the brothers and after seeming to measure them both up she gave a nod and held out her hands making both boys smirk at the gesture.

"Don't worry Sammy; I think she's been watching too many Casper cartoons." Dean said, making his little brother laugh.

"_By the powers at be, by the powers of right_

_I ask this not for myself, or to lessen my plight,_

_Make Sammy move quickly like the bunnies do!"_

Both boys stared at Ann for a moment before Dean piped up. "What type of spell was that? It didn't even rhyme!"

Ann looked confused as she bent her head and studied her hands. "It should have worked; he should be hopping around like a bunny right now. I don't understand!" she wailed.

Rolling his eyes, Dean was about to make a comment about little girls and crocodile tears when he noticed that Sammy wasn't next to him anymore. Shocked, he looked around yelling for his little brother but the only ones close in the area were himself and the little Wendy wannabe… and a tiny bunny sitting there with large soulful eyes and dark chestnut color fur.

"Ah hell no!"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

John Winchester had to wonder what possessed him sometimes to land him in the messes he sometimes found himself. Today he had helped a woman get rid of the spirit of her ex-husband who had apparently taken it into his head that he and his ex should still be together, even if he was dead. Unfortunately, after laying the man to rest, the woman started screaming at him that he had murdered her one and true love. Thankfully, everyone who'd been around to hear the hysterical woman had immediately known that she was delusional since they knew for a fact that her husband had died of a massive stroke two years previous.

Now though, as he sat in the lumpy recliner, he could only hope that a new job carried him and the boys far enough away so he wouldn't have to cross paths with the lunatic again. Then again, he also knew that Dean had made a few friends and it would possibly be a little harder to make a clean break anyway. Sighing, he was about to reach for his beer when he heard the motel room door open and saw his eldest son step hesitantly inside carrying a small bundle in his arms. Not able to tell what it was, but instantly noticing that there was a missing piece to the puzzle, he quickly scanned the parking lot to see if his youngest had strayed again. Although not immediately seeing the youngest Winchester, he left the door open so he would be able to tell if he walked up to the door.

"Dean, where's your brother?" he asked, growing concerned by the shocked look on his son's face. "DEAN! Where's Sammy?" he yelled, surprised that Dean hadn't answered, and even more shocked that his son seemed to be shielding whatever was in his arms from his outburst. "DAMMIT DEAN!..." he yelled again, but stopped suddenly when Dean's jacked fell away revealing a very terrified baby rabbit.

'What the…?' he thought, looking at the trembling ball of fur and wondered just what was going on.

"Ok, enough son… first, where's your brother and second, you know we can't keep it, you have to get rid of it."

Dean suddenly grasped the tiny animal tighter making it squeal in panic. Scared that he'd actually hurt his little brother, he quickly released his hold a little, but underestimated how squirmy he was now. As he watched the dark furred bunny hop quickly out of the room, he knew had to catch up soon but before he made it to the door, his dad blocked his path.

"Dean, answer me! Where's Sammy?" John bellowed, suddenly feeling a heavy weight settle in his stomach. When Dean gestured outside, the weight increased and then doubled when he heard Dean's words.

"Sammy's the bunny Dad!"

* * *

AN: Ok, I normally don't ask this, but everyone has an exception to the rule... should I continue or stop while I'm behind?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ok, as you all know, this story is different from what I normally write... but I hope you enjoy it anyway... oh, and there's probably only one more chapter after this. Take care!

* * *

John knew he heard the words, he knew they were in plain English, he even knew that he understood what they meant; that did not help the fact that he was unable to wrap his head around what his eldest boy had just told him.

"What?" he asked; shocked at the utter despair he saw in Dean's eyes.

"Sammy and this little girl were arguing, she said she was a witch Sammy didn't believe her she decided to show him and turned him into a rabbit. Now can we _please_ go find my baby brother, Dad? _Please_?" Dean pleaded, knowing that for every second they hesitated, that was another second Sammy had to get further away from them.

Wondering how their lives could get so damn mixed up that he not only had to worry about his boys safety while they were at school, but also worry about them being turned into animals, John grabbed his jacket and followed Dean out the door hoping that this was just some sort of weird practical joke his boys were pulling on him.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Look Mommy… a bunny!" a little boy exclaimed in excitement at seeing a small brown bunny rabbit hopping in their backyard.

"I see Zack, now leave the bunny alone, you don't want to scare it do you?"

"But Mommy, I wanna keep it!" whined the little boy.

Totally oblivious to the commotion he was causing, little Bunny Sammy made his way across the nice green lawn toward the bushes in the back where he immediately curled up and fell asleep, the excitement of escaping wearing on his little body. Deep in sleep, he was unaware of the danger he was in until he heard the loud meow in front of him coming from a very angry cat. Frightened, Bunny Sammy took off again, zigging and zagging until he finally could no longer hear the cat behind him.

Pausing, he saw a big open field with lots of flowers and trees on the other side. Curious, he started across enjoying the feel of the grass and the smell of the flowers around him. Suddenly hungry, he stopped to eat on a few dandelions before beginning his adventure again.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Ok son, tell me again what happened?" John asked, as they followed the faint tracks along the dirty parking lot. 'Thank God it hasn't rained in awhile.' He thought, hoping that they'd still be able to stay on his baby's trail until they found him.

Sighing, Dean wondered why he had to repeat himself, this was a serious situation after all; they should be running after Sammy not going over what had happened again. "Sammy had a run in with a Wendy wannabe." Seeing the questioning look on his dad's face, Dean elaborated. "A witch Dad, this girl said she was a witch. Neither of us believed her, I mean c'mon… who ever heard of a six year old witch before? Anyway, she wanted to prove it and recited this lame-o spell to make Sammy hop around like a rabbit, and instead turned him into one."

Shaking his head, John couldn't help but wonder just how they were going to explain this one if they couldn't get Sammy turned back. Sighing he continued to follow his son's tracks until they reached a busy street and the feeling of dread crept up on him once again. Looking along the roadside, he didn't see anything that would resemble a hurt rabbit, and felt himself feeling thankful for that small miracle. Leading the way, he and Dean rushed across the street and tried to pick up where their search had left off. Discouraged, both were about to give in to their fears when they heard a little boy's screams that gave them renewed hope.

"Mr. Jingles scared my bunny!" the boy wailed to his mother.

"Zack, he wasn't your bunny, calm down!"

As John and Dean walked into the backyard they saw a mother trying to give comfort to her son but not meeting with any success.

"Ahem, excuse me ma'am, I'm hoping you could help us. We're trying to find my son… son's pet rabbit… and we think he might have hopped into your yard." John said, trying not to sound like a lunatic, but he couldn't very well explain that they were looking for his son who _was_ the rabbit now could he?

Nodding, Dean enthused, "Yeah, he's mine and he's like this big" he said while holding his hand apart, "and he's got dark reddish brown fur, and…"

"NO HE'S MY BUNNY!" the little boy wailed some more, not wanting someone to take his new pet away.

Zack's mother sighed but smiled, "Yes, we saw him; he went to sleep in the hedges over there until our cat chased him off. I'd guess he went into the park on the other side. I hope you find him soon, there are a lot of stray dogs around here after dark."

Excited, both John and Dean headed towards the back of the yard then made their way through the bushes and found the very erratic trail of their little Sammy being chased by the cat. Finally though they were able to see where he'd lost the feline and were relieved to see that although the larger animal had gotten close, their boy hadn't seemed to get hurt and was off again.

"Uh Dad, just curious, but what are we going to do when we find him?" Dean asked, hoping that there truly was a simple solution to this situation.

Looking at Dean, John had no idea what to tell his son. If it had been anyone but one of his boys he was sure he'd have an answer, but since it was then he felt almost clueless as to how to respond.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

As darkness started to fall, Bunny Sammy knew he needed to find a safe place to hide. Making his way into the woods, he was happy to see that he was not alone. Many animals were still searching for food to take with them back to their homes, while others were content in playing. Bunny Sammy watched as two birds played Follow the Leader, while a group of squirrels played Tag. Never one to stay idle for long, he quickly joined in the game of tag and had quite a bit of fun, even if he couldn't climb trees, until the squirrels heard the chatter from their nest and quickly left. Not sure what to do next, he looked around for someone else to play with, finally seeing who he thought would make the most perfect playmates.

Slowly making his way towards a group of small bunnies, he was surprised when they froze when they saw him and ran away as fast as they could, causing the rest of the animals to hide and go silent. Sad, Bunny Sammy slowly hopped to a fallen log and made himself comfortable inside a small hollow crevice. Scared and alone, he tried to sleep, but instead could only hope to stay safe until the sun rose again.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Dad, come on! We got the flashlights, let's go… who knows what's happening to Sammy right now!" Dean exclaimed, worry making his words sound terse even to his own ears.

Knowing that there was more out there in the night that just their little Sammy, John was determined to make sure they had enough to take care of the more common nuisances, leaving the silver bullets behind since he hadn't seen any signs of werewolves. He knew that Dean hadn't wanted to return to their room, but they needed to go about this the smart way otherwise who knew what type of mess they'd end up in.

"Ok son, let's go get Sammy." He said confidently. He knew that if anyone could bring their youngest member to them, it would be Dean, but he had needed to make sure they all were protected in doing so. As they rushed back out into the night, he couldn't help but wonder how long Bobby or Jim would laugh when they heard about this one.

Dean knew instinctively that Sammy was scared, but then again that wouldn't take a genius to figure out would it. His little brother had been turned into a tiny rabbit and who knew how scary that would be just to start off, now he's alone in a big world and that scared Dean more than anything. Following his dad, he was determined to make sure nothing ever happened to Sammy again.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Hearing a rustling close by, Bunny Sammy opened his eyes and carefully peeked out of his hiding place. Not sure what he was supposed to see, he looked around and with his nose twitching took in the night air. Finding something he couldn't remember ever smelling before, he slowly edged out of the log and moved closer to the scent until he found something so strange he couldn't help but investigate.

Seeing a small black animal with pretty white stripes down its back, Bunny Sammy wanted to play. Nudging the animal with his nose, he was completely unprepared for the harsh hiss that came from the animal's mouth, but was even more surprised when it turned its back on him. Not wanting to be left alone, he quickly followed the animal and nudged it again, causing the other animal to stop suddenly and lift its tail unexpectedly.

Screeching in pain, Bunny Sammy tried to hop back to his hiding place, but couldn't see well enough and finally gave up, settling into a small pile of leaves while trying to get the stuff out of his eyes that hurt so badly. Dejected, he finally closed his eyes and wondered why no one wanted to play with him anymore.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean knew they were getting close, but had no idea how they were actually going to find his little brother in the woods full of other animals. His only hope was that his dad had a brilliant idea, because he was all out.

Although John knew the urgency of finding Sammy as soon as possible, it didn't help that they were going in completely blind with no idea where to start looking. After all, it wasn't that they were lucky enough that his little boy would just hop right into their arms. Sighing, he pushed the thought out of his head knowing it wouldn't help anyone at the moment, and started to focus again on trying to make sense of the tracks that Sammy had left behind.

"Dad, don't you think it's weird that out of all the animals out here we can still tell the difference between them and our Sammy?" Dean asked, wondering if there was a connection to the spell.

Not having a solid answer, but also not wanting to leave his son hanging, he could only reply, "I don't know Dean, maybe it has something to do with how close we are to him, we can tell him apart from other kids in so many ways, maybe it just carried over."

Satisfied, Dean was about to nod and agree when he suddenly froze and stared at a small pile of leaves at the base of a tree. Not wanting to scare his little brother, he started to creep along slowly until he heard the growling around them.

Hearing the dogs growling, John put his hand on Dean's shoulder to signal that he needed to be still. Looking around he saw a small pack of four dogs making their way into the wooded area but completely ignoring them, instead it looked like they were going for Sammy! Pulling up his gun, he was about to release a warning shot, even knowing it would most likely scare his boy into fleeing again, but all four dogs pounced at once making it hard to see anything.

Dean stared in horror for only a moment before he aimed his shotgun and fired a shot into the rear of the closest dog, trying hard to ignore what sounded to be terrified screams coming from his baby brother. Finally though, the dog he shot ran off followed closely by two others leaving only the one who had Sammy by the leg whipping him back and forth. Before he could cry out his brother's name he heard the sound of his dad's gun then saw the dog release Sammy from its mouth and fall to the forest floor.

Rushing over, both Dean and John were prepared to have to chase Sammy down once again, but were surprised when the tiny rabbit stopped it's ministrations of his leg and after sniffing the air, slowly hopped to Dean.

Relieved to have his little brother in his arms, Dean gathered him up carefully and whispered, "I got ya Sammy, don't worry we'll make sure Ann Macalister turns you back."

Hearing Dean give the youngest member of the family assurances, something about the name clicked in his brain and made him groan. 'Ah c'mon… it couldn't be.'


	3. Chapter 3

Josephine Macalister was not having a very good stretch of luck at the moment and she seriously had to wonder if it was possible that someone had dared to curse her. Admittedly it could be a lot worse, but she had really thought that things were about to go back to the way they were… then John Winchester showed up and blew her chances for happiness to hell.

"Momma, are you mad?" Ann asked as she sat and watched her mother slowly eat dinner. She hadn't told her mom what had happened on the playground and she really didn't want to, but she also knew that it would be a lot worse if Momma found out before she told.

Smiling, Josephine shook her head and looked at the only thing her ex-husband had really given her. "No sweetheart, I'm fine. How about you, is everything alright?"

"Well, you know how you've told me that I need to practice my spells before I try them?" Ann asked, hoping that her momma wouldn't be too mad. Seeing the acknowledgment, she nodded and continued, "And you know how you said that I'd understand one day?"

Something told her that she needed to stay calm, that it couldn't really be that bad. However when she heard her daughter speak again, she was more than a little confident that she was cursed; it was the only explanation.

"I accidentally turned Sammy Winchester into a bunny today."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

After getting everyone into the motel room, John had made a quick run to the store to get tomato juice for bathing a certain little rabbit. Sighing, he wondered just when exactly their lives had gotten so out of whack that he could think about his baby boy as a bunny and not think he was losing his mind.

Upon entering the room, he saw Dean trying to comfort an obviously pained Sammy. It didn't take a genius to see that the rabbit had a broken leg courtesy of the dog, but he had no idea what to do about it at the moment. Hoping to get the skunk smell out of the room, John got the makeshift bath ready and tenderly lifted Bunny Sammy into his arms.

"Come on son, let's get you cleaned up then we'll see what we can do about that leg." He said quietly, hoping to calm his boy but worried he was scaring him more. Sighing, he sent up a silent prayer that no matter what happened, he didn't hurt his boy any more than he already was.

It had taken over half an hour to gently wash Sammy's fur then clean him off again before John was satisfied that the majority of the smell was gone. Tenderly cleaning his son's leg he confirmed the shifting bone making him cringe when he heard the tiny rabbit squeal. Finally, Dean had enough and took his little brother from his dad and finished the ministrations, including a makeshift splint that they hoped would help until they could get Sammy back to being… uh… Sammy.

Dean watched his little brother sleep and wondered if it had really been a good idea to crush the pain medicine and spike his brother's water with it, but then again they couldn't have Sammy in pain so it seemed to be a no win situation. Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, he settled on the bed curling around his brother determined to make sure nothing disturbed him the rest of the night.

As John watched, he knew that he was seeing the bond between the two boys grow and he smiled in acceptance knowing that one day it could very well be just the two of them. They'd need each other then, and they wouldn't have the luxury of time in forging a relationship later, it was better to have them rely on themselves now. Hearing a tentative knock on the door, he pulled himself away from watching his boys and made his way carefully towards the door not expecting who he'd fine on the other side.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Bunny Sammy lay close in a pair of arms completely content in trusting the one who held him. Sleepily he was aware of murmuring around him, but he could not make out what they meant, only finding comfort that they were for him. It didn't take long before they were out of the forest and in someplace new, making him nervous and wanting to bury himself in the arms even more, only to realize his leg hurt worse than before.

More murmurings and he is taken from his nice safe spot, but he isn't frightened as he knows he is safe here too. He looked up and saw someone familiar and was ready to sleep when he was put in a puddle and gently washed. It wasn't so bad once he got used to it, and he listened to the soft sounds surrounding him until suddenly his leg was moved and it hurt. Quickly he was cradled once again and he could curl into the warmth and sleep.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

John stood at the doorway and stared, not believing who he was seeing. The person standing in front of him was none other than the crazy woman who had accused him of murdering her already dead ex-husband, and now come to find out her daughter had turned his baby boy into a rabbit!

"Mr. Winchester, I'm sorry to disturb you so late, but I was wondering if you had a moment, it pertains to our children." Josephine said tersely, wishing that she was anywhere but there at the moment. It was one thing to apologize for a spell gone wrong that she did, but totally different when it pertained to her only daughter.

Motioning both mother and daughter inside, John rolled his eyes when he heard the shocked gasp from the older woman. 'What did she expect?' he wondered, 'Sammy with bunny ears and a fuzzy tail but otherwise intact?'

"I am _so_ sorry about this. I'm sure you understand how children can be and I'm afraid that this entirely my fault since I kept insisting that she practice more." Josephine said earnestly, hoping that the man before her wouldn't completely lose his composure when she told him the rest. "I'm afraid though there's nothing I can do."

"WHAT!" Dean exclaimed, instantly waking Bunny Sammy with a terrified start. "Sorry Sammy, shhhhh… it's ok… go back to sleep."

Ann looked at what she had done and felt horrible that she couldn't turn Sammy back, but her mommy told her that she hadn't thought the spell through so now it had to work its way out. "I'm sorry Sammy." She said quietly, trying to ignore the angry looks that Dean was giving her.

"Dean, calm down. I'm sure she meant that there's nothing she can do at the moment but is working on it." John said as he rubbed his face with his hand suddenly feeling very old and very tired.

"No, I mean there's nothing I can do. Since Ann isn't very powerful and the spell wasn't solid, your son should turn back on his own, but I don't know when."

Looking at the woman before him, John really wanted to be someplace, any place, else. Seeing that he wasn't going to get his wish, he nodded then motioned to the door trying hard not to let his anger, for once, get the better of him.

Watching the two Macalister's leave, Dean couldn't believe that his dad was going to let them go. They were witches that obviously went around turning people into whatever they wanted to, they needed to be stopped!

John could see the tension build up in his eldest son and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on son; let's take care of Sammy, ok. He's more important than trying to figure out what to do about those two." Seeing Dean's silent agreement, he smiled then grabbed his jacket. "Well, since we have no idea how long he's going to stay like this, I'll go get him some food from the store and some burgers for us."

Dean nodded as he softly stroked his baby brother's fur and watched as Sammy's nose twitched a little before he looked around with his large eyes. "What are we going to do with you kiddo?"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

They had no idea how much longer they could deal with Bunny Sammy. He wasn't a pest or even in the way, he just wasn't Sammy and that was the hardest part to deal with. Both Dean and John missed the upbeat chatterbox that was their Sammy. Now though, they had a quiet bunny that sat there and watched them every minute of everyday when he wasn't off exploring some new nook in the motel room or bushes outside the doorway. To say it was disconcerting would have been an understatement.

With Sammy's leg broken, Dean had taken it upon himself to carry the little bunny brother around to show him everything 'so he won't get bored', making John wonder just who was bored with what. Everyday seemed to be the same; Dean would wake up to a sleeping bunny next to him, then came breakfast and they'd watch the bunny carefully eat his lettuce and carrots, then outside the boys would go, followed by the same routine only with lunch and dinner.

The second day dawned in a totally different manner for the Winchester's however. The sound of Sammy crying woke both Dean and John instantly; making them both wonder how they could have forgotten that he would still have had the break in his leg. Rushing around, they managed to get a very confused little boy dressed and into the Impala for a hasty visit to the ER where not only did they find out that he had a simple break but also no recollection at all of the last several days.

Feeling that they got off lucky for once, John insisted on taking the boys out to breakfast and even carried Sammy into the diner careful not to bump the new cast adorning his baby's leg. Dean continued to fuss over his little brother while John watched and wondered again how he got so lucky. Giving his boys permission to get whatever they wanted, he motioned the waitress over readying himself for the usual list but was suddenly struck speechless when he heard Sammy's request.

"May I have just a small salad please?"

* * *

AN: Well that's it... I hope that it wasn't too lame and that you all have enjoyed it... don't forget to let me know


End file.
